Oh Mandy
by Ihavebadhair
Summary: (AU-ish) The sheriff and Melissa have a baby girl, this is a collection of drabbles surrounding how the rest of the pack react/ pitch in to help. will probably end up being quite fluffy so bear with.
1. Delgado

"hello sir how can I help you?" the woman at the hospital front desk asked. John was out of breath.

"uh yeah, I'm here to see Melissa McCall, my wife" he said, his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his heart was pounding in his ears.

"your name sir?"

"John, John Stilinski, well she's McCall if that's what you're looking for," the woman gave him a quick smile and tapped at the keyboard of the computer.

"alright John, she's just upstairs and the last room on the left side corridor,"

"thanks," he said turning away and speed walking towards the lift already full looking lift, he sped up as the doors began to close and finally breaking into a run just in time for them to shut in his face "crap," he wheeled around and flat out ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time. _Please be alright please be alright _he prayed. Panic was all he could feel, flashing behind his eyes like a siren. _MELISSA, MELISSA, _it honked at him.

He reached the second floor and stood at the top of the stairs in a haze momentarily forgetting which side was the left.

"Dad!" someone yelled down the corridor. He jerked to the side, Stiles stood there looking worn out but happy. John started down the corridor.

"Is everything ok? Is she alright?"

"She's great dad, Scott's in there with her now," the two paused before as they reached the door and looked at each other "congratulations Dad," Stiles said his voice cracking, his face broke into a grin as tears sprang to his eyes "it's a girl,"

Melissa was sitting up in bed cradling a bundle of pink blankets, Scott sat on the edge of the bed beaming at the baby girl in her arms.

"hey," she said hoarsely, her eyes creased up at the edges as she smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here I just-"

"Oh don't be an idiot John, you're here now," he approached the bed almost apprehensively.

"How is she?"

"She's beautiful," John looked down into the bundle. Huge brown eyes and a shock of black hair, her skin was a light copper.

Her tiny mouth opened and she let out a sound that was something between a burp and a whoop, John chuckled as tears sprang to his eyes.

"hi there," he cooed perching on the edge of the bed "I'm your dad," his voice cracked as she reached a tiny fist up and biffed his cheek lightly.

"hold him," melissa murmured, passing the bundle up to John. He took the tiny armful from her and she made a gurgling noise before whining and crying.

"hey there baby don't cry," he whispered to her, rocking her gently as she began to quiet down "am I crazy or does she look exactly like Scott?" he asked sniffing slightly.

"I wasn't gonna say it," scott chuckled

"is she a McCall or a Stilinski?" Stiles cracked

"Delgado," Scott said firmly

"she would be the only Delgado out of two McCalls and two Stilinskis," Melissa said giving him an incredulous look.

"mom her surname can't be McCall -Stilinski,"

"excuse you Stilinski -McCall," Stiles huffed

"we haven't even started picking a first name,"

" I like Stiles junior,"

"I do not," Melissa said firmly "could you boys give us a moment alone,"

"sure," Scott kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room with Stiles close behind.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Mel, there was a crash and I had to-"

"John, please shut up,"

"Okay... you're amazing you know that,"

"I've been told," she snickered as John perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"look at what we've made Mel," he said in awe staring at the tiny girl whose hand was currently reaching for his face "she's beautiful,"

"I love you John, you know that," she looked up into his face.

"I love you too," he looked from the baby girl in his arms to the woman in front of him, smiling he brushed his nose against hers, she giggled as he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers.

"John our child is present,"

"she's not gonna remember anything that happens today,"

"you're unstoppable," she murmured pulling him back in for another kiss. At this point the infant thought that it was an ideal moment to scream as loud as humanly possible.

"woah there kiddo," the baby continued to bawl

"welcome the soundtrack of our lives for the next few months," Melissa said cheerily taking the howling baby from her husband and rocking her gently.

"I can't wait," John mumbled, it was meant to be sarcastic but it felt like one of the most genuine things he'd ever said.


	2. Barry Manilow

"We are not naming her Lydia!"

"It's not cuz of her I just like the name,"

"Lydia is not going to magically fall in love with you if you name your baby sister after her,"

"It was just an idea... anyway we have spent the first three months of her life referring to her as 'it' or 'the baby' how much longer can we go on like this? She can't spend her life being referred to as 'it',"

The two boys sat in their kitchen, Stiles was holding the 3 month old baby in his arms while trying to get her to drink the bottle full of milk melissa had left before getting her first early night since before she had the baby, while John was working in his office next door.

"Hey man your holding her weirdly,"

"I am not!"

"yes you are, you're not holding her head up,"

"Ok mr alpha wolf, let's see you try it,"

"She'll start crying if I hold her," Scott said gloomily "she always does,"

"blamblam," the baby interjected keen to be part of the conversation

"Hey don't start getting down about it, Deaton said it's normal for babies to get freaked out around... you know... wolfy people,"

"I know it's some sort of pheremone thing or whatever, but I just want to be able to hold my baby sister without making her cry,"

"think about it this way, when she's grown your gonna be the cool werewolfy big brother and you'll definitely be her favourite,"

"don't say that,"

"not it's fine because when she's grown I am gonna be the attractive older brother with a car that all her friends have a crush on,"

"your forgetting I have a motorbike,"

"which I could crush to oblivion with the were-jeep," he looked down at the little girl "isn't that right unnamed light of my life," he cooed down to her causing Scott to smirk. "come on dude try feeding her while you hold her, she might get distracted by the feeding bit instead of focusing on the wet dog smell,"

"I really don't think that'll work,"

"peekooooooo," she sang loudly

"just try," Stiles looked so hopeful holding the baby and the bottle out to him. Scott tentatively reached out and took her from Stiles taking the bottle in his other hand. She looked up at Scott with big brown eyes and smacked her lips expectantly, he cautiously lowered the bottle to her and she grabbed at it with her gums and began sucking away contentedly.

"hey, hey it's me... your brother," he mumbled quietly to her as she sat in his arms making weird slurping sounds. He could help but grin down at her, this was the longest he's held her for before she'd started -

"_**BWAAAAHHHHHH!,"**_

crying. The weight in Scott's stomach seemed to sink back down, _how the hell can you keep a baby in the same house as a werewolf,_ he thought _terrible idea._

"oh dude I'm sorry, give her here,"

"_**NNGGYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

"It's ok Stiles, do you mind if I go up to bed, can you..."

"Yep sure, go get some beauty sleep buddy,"

Scott turned out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs , _monsters and babies never mix well. _A little voice sneered at him from the back of his head.

3:23 am

"_**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" **_

Scott was jerked awake, next door the baby was screaming her little head off. _I'll leave it to a human. _He thought.

"_**NNGGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" **_she was really going for it tonight. He inhaled, _fear and hunger _his senses told him.

"dammit," he cursed dragging himself out of bed and next door to her room. Stumbling over something fluffy in the dark "ok, hi it's me Scott," he said tiredly to the screaming infant. She stopped crying suddenly and stared at him, her eyes shining in the darkness. Scott began to move towards the cot and she instantly began again.

"_**MMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,"**_

He inhaled deeply, _scared, lost,_ she felt lost? She was at home where could she- _oh- _feeling around on the floor his hand closed around the squashy object from earlier.- _A cuddly wolf – _he smiled -_cute- _walking over to the cot he placed the tiny wolf next to her which she grabbed at still screaming loudly. "what the hell do you want?" he groaned putting his head in his hands. He stared down at the infant- _ok say she wasn't scared of me what would I do- _he considered for a moment -_here goes nothing._

He sat cross legged in front of the cot and looked at her through the wooden bars took a deep breath in and-

"oh mandy, why you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away oh mandy," he sang softly. Her crying continued "why you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you today, oh mandy," and then came the miracle to end all miracles. She stopped crying. "I'm standing on the edge of time, walked away when love was mine," Scott started grinning as he sang, the baby blinked at him confusedly before letting out a quiet "blorp," he chuckled as he carried on singing to her.

"Caught up in a world of uphill climbing, the tears are in my eyes," she wriggled around in her blankets, reaching for his face, he poked a finger through the bars which she grabbed

"and I've forgotten the words, oh mandy," he trailed off quietly.

"boboo be boop," she mumbled

"I'm not that scary am I," he cooed she continued to emit burbling noises while pulling on his finger.

"Barry Manilow? Really?" a voice behind him made him jump, Melissa stood in the doorway.

"it was the first song I could think of," he said shrugging

"nice job Scotty,"

"thanks mom," they shared a smile for a momentarily.

"now get your butt back to bed, you have school tomorrow,"

collapsing back on his bed the little voice from earlier seemed to have disappeared- _It's true- _he thought – _monsters and babies don't mix well... but I'm not a monster- _he grinned into his pillow.


	3. Lemon slices

"STILES!" Scott bellowed.

"what?" Stiles said worriedly sticking his head round the door

"did you feed Mandy a lemon?" Scott asked angrily

"what? Me? Feed our precious baby sister a lemon? Just because I drew eyebrows on her that one time, you are unbelievable Scott, she is honestly the most important thi- ok I might have given her a slice... sorry,"

"you have to stop doing that it just makes her throw up,"

"all babies throw up,"

"not this much," Scott grumbled wiping sick off his shirt.

"hey it's not the end of the world,"

"no it's not but she's-"

"listen if you don't stop this then Derek can babysit more,"

"woah ok that is harsh,"

"Mama,"

the two boys whipped around. To where the little girl was sitting on the floor surrounded by brightly coloured plastic toys.

"did she just?"

"MOOOOOMMM," Scott yelled. "I think she did," they both looked down at the little girl. Mandy giggled at them from the floor and began chewing the nose of a plush wolf. Melissa burst into the room wrapped in a towel.

"what's going on? Is mandy ok? I was just about to have a bath,"

"I think she just spoke," Stiles said in awe "she said mama," he lifted her onto his hip. "what did you just say Mandy? Did you speak?" Mandy looked brightly at Melissa, her tiny mouth opened as she took in a deep breath.

"blllarraghaghaaaarrgghh," she said loudly attempting to stuff her own fist in her mouth.

"wow, this was truly a milestone boys, thank you for alerting me,"

"we swear she said mama," Stiles protested

"I don't get much downtime as it is, call me when she starts reciting shakespeare," Melissa said firmly "I'm going to go and enjoy a bubble bath if that's alright with you boys,"

The two boys looked at the little girl incredulously once Melissa left, she smiled angelically and cuddled into Stiles' chest.

"do you think she knows what she just did," Stiles whispered looking suspiciously down at the little girl.

" I think it was revenge for the lemon slice," Scott chuckled "Amanda Delgado, supervillian in the making,"

"_braaarrpp,"_Amanda the supervillian released a colossal burp throwing up all over Stiles' T-shirt.

"No. _That_ was revenge for the lemon slice, the talking thing was just out of spite,"


	4. The name game

"come on now Mandy... Scott,"

"Papa,"

"no... Scott,"

"Mama?"

"Scott,"

"Woofy,"

"it's only one syllable!" Scott exclaimed at the eleven month old sitting in front of him, she stuck her bottom lip out and launched a plastic pony at his face where it smacked him in the forehead. "OW!"

"woofy!" she demanded. A ten second stare down ensued.

"Okay I'll find woofy," Scott groaned he looked around himself "but don't throw things ok," he reached over and picked up the stuffed wolf. "are you sure you can't say Scott?"

"glub," she said to no one in particular

"okay then," he handed the wolf to the little girl, she took it from him and instantly began chewing his nose. "if you keep eating Woofy you won't be hungry for dinner," he said.

Mandy placed Woofy beside her and crawled towards Scott and plonked her self down in his lap she reached her arms around his side in an attempted hug.

"aww I love you too mandy," he chuckled wrapping his arms around her, she had been able to identify every other member of the family by name, Mama, Papa and Sinky (he was guessing she had attempted to say Stilinski) she knew her own name, she had named her favourite toy and even burbled along when he sang to her now, she had some trouble with T's, D's, L's and R's, she could ask for things she wanted (toys, milk, parents or Stiles) she could definitely identify him as her brother, she could even walk a few steps but somehow she just couldn't put a name to his face.

Stiles told him that he just had to 'show her who the Alpha is' at which point he had to explain the difference between the baby in front of them and a labrador.

"Scopp," Mandy suddenly blurted, Jerking him out of his thoughts.

"huh?"

"Scopp," she said again reaching up and grabbing his ear.

"me? I'm Scopp?" he asked elatedly, impervious to the sudden grabbing of his ear.

"Scoppyyyyyyy," she squealed yanking his ear down with all her might.

"OW! Mandy! Don't pull ears," he laughed picking her up and swinging her round "I knew you could do it! hey, do you wanna go for a ride?"

"YAAAHHHH" she squealed as he slung her onto his back and galloped out of the room.

"NNYOOOOMMM," He burst into the kitchen and zoomed over to her high chair at the head of the table where he gently placed her before bowing with a flourish of his hand. "Presenting her royal highness, princess Amanda Delgado. Supreme ruler of Beacon Hills and high priestess of ponydom,"

Mandy giggled loudly at his antics kicking her legs and clapping her hands gleefully. Stiles sat at the table on his computer absorbed in whatever crime journal he had found on google while Melissa laughed from the stove where she was stirring chilli for dinner.

"Mom, Stiles, if you would like to give us your attention Mandy learnt something new today,"

"oh and what was that?" Melissa asked

"My freaking name!" he cheered

"really?"

"yeah look," he turned to Mandy's chair and pointed at her "you?" he asked

"Mandy!" he pointed at Stiles

"Him?"

"Sinky!" he pointed to melissa

"Her?"

"Mama!,"

"Me?"

"Scopp!" she squealed.

"I knew she could do it," Melissa smiled placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I know I was just being paranoid, she just didn't seem to-"

"OWFAH," she shouted from her highchair, Scott raised an eyebrow and looked to his mother, Stiles' head snapped up from the computer.

"did she just say alpha?" he asked

"I think she did," Scott murmured leaning forward and looking closely at his baby sister. "what did you say mandy?"

"OWFAAHH GRRRR," she squealed waving her arms in what she seemed to think was a menacing fashion

"alpha?" he asked tentatively. Mandy just giggled in response, her laugh was a fat chuckle.

Scott's eyes glowed red, he didn't want to scare her he just needed her to know somehow.

In the next few moments Mandy didn't do three things: she didn't scream and twist away from him, she didn't ignore him and she definitely didn't poke him in the eye out of raw panic. however she did reach out and pat his cheek gently.

"Scopp owfah," she said firmly


	5. Spend a little time with me (Lysaac)

**HEADS UP FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T SHIP LYSAAC OR DON'T WANT TO READ SEXUAL STUFF this chapter contains Lysaac semi-smut because they are too sassy to exist in the same universe without frick-fracking ****each others brains out and after all wasn't it Miley Cyrus who said 'it's my fic, I can do what I want'... or something to that effect**

"Wydia!" the two tear old was tearing down the drive to meet her

"hello sweetheart. How are you?" The redhead picked her up and rested her on her hip like she weighed nothing.

"good, I made you a pikcha," she said happily

"you did? Wow! I can't wait to see it," Scott walked out of the house

"hey Lydia, are you sure you're OK to take care of her? I mean Isaac's there too but you know-"

"It's no problem,"

"ok thanks, I owe you, see you soon mandy!" he said brightly to the little girl leaning and kissing her on the cheek. "bye bye Scopp!" she called after him.

"you wanna go show Isaac your picture?"

"yah,"

"ok let's go,"

"Wydia are you and Isaac mawwied?" the question caught her off guard

"no, did you think we were?"

"he says you're pwetty,"

"does he?"

"yeah, the pwettiest girl he says, do you think he's a pwetty boy?"

"oh yes he's definitely a pretty boy, and you can tell him I said that,"

Isaac chose that moment to appear in the doorway.

"are you guys planning on coming back in?"

"absolutely... pretty boy," she added with a smirk as she passed him.

An hour later Lydia peeked round the door of the sitting room to see Isaac happily engaged in a tea party with Mandy and Woofy. Isaac was tying a blue feather boa round his head rambo style.

"can I wear it like this?" he asked seriously. Mandy was sent into a fit of giggles.

"No!" she exclaimed

"why not?"

"because you wear it like a scarf,"

"I already have lots of scarves, can't I wear it on my head?"

"No you silly, wear it like this," she yanked the boa down over his face making him splutter and spit out a few feathers.

"ok then I'll wear it like this, do I get a crown,"

"no Woofy has the crown because he's the princess,"

"wouldn't he be the prince?"

"he wants to be the princess,"

"ok then, can I try her crown on,"

"HIS crown,"

"can I try his crown on?"

"yes,"

Woofy was relieved of his crown momentarily as Mandy placed it on Isaac's dirty blond curls.

"haha I tricked you!" he suddenly cried, Mandy gasped "I've taken the crown now I'm the princess!"

"you meanie!" Mandy squeaked.

"That's princess meanie to you," he said cackling evilly "my first decree as head meanie is... hmm let me think... tickles for everyone called Mandy,"

"I'm called Mandy!" she giggled.

"when then it's tickles for you!" Isaac yelled scooping her up and tickling her mercilessly, she wriggled and squealed "my reign of terror has just begun," he crowed.

"I'll pee! I'll pee," Isaac stilled his hands

"are you ok?"

"I tricked you!" she said gleefully grabbing the tiara back. Isaac gasped offendedly.

"Mandy do you know what happens when you trick someone?"

"what?"

"TICKLES!" Mandy tried to twist away but it was too late and she overcome with laughing.

Lydia chuckled at the sight of a six foot beta werewolf wearing a fluffy feather boa and blew her cover. Isaac's head snapped up when he heard her, instead of shying away or stopping he threw her a glowing smile and continued tickling the princess of beacon hills.

"Isaac could I talk to you for a minute?" Lydia asked.

"sure, I'll be back in a minute Mandy," he unravelled the Boa and walked behind Lydia into the kitchen "is there a problem?" he asked

"do Scott and Stiles know how good you are with her?" she asked

"what do you-"

"do they?"

"no,"

"if you're so good with her why do you always ask for my help when you have to look after her?"

"I don't always," he shifted on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck "I just uh... I can't really-"

"Mandy told me you think I'm pretty," she said bluntly

"she did?"

"yes she did,"

"are you angry?"

"why would I be angry that a sexy werewolf thinks I'm pretty?"

"I don't know I just thought... hang on a minute did you just call me-"

"yes, yes I did," the redhead took a step forward as Isaac took a step back the back of his knees hit a chair which he collapsed into looking up at Lydia.

"oh,"

"if you want to spend time with me in the future there's no harm in asking," she said sweetly placing her knee between his legs

"ok," he said, his voice dropped a few octaves as Lydia leaned in.

"so Isaac, do you want to spend some time with me?"

"I do," he murmured his voice barely above a whisper he reached a hand out and grazed her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers eliciting a quick intake of breathe from her, she slid slowly into his lap feeling his warm hands slide over her thighs and round her ass to the backs of her knees hooking under and pulling her closer. She leaned in to kiss him but he smoothly dodged her lips and moved to right by her ear "I would love to spend time with you," his voice was barely above a rumble in his chest "however there is a two year old next door," he said softly barely grazing his lips against her neck before planting a singe warm kiss there. Lydia let out a quiet whimper before what he said suddenly sunk in and she jumped off his lap so fast it was like he had burned her.

"oh my god,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"no it wasn't you it was just the realisation that we're both supposed to be looking after our precious pack baby and instead we're in here grabbing at each other like naughty school children,"

"Are you angry with me?" Isaac asked timidly

"no I'm not angry with you... the opposite in fact," she said quirking an eyebrow

"oh?"

"you wouldn't be adverse to us spending a little time together after this would you?"

"not at all," he grinned leaning forwards in the chair "however Mandy's getting a little bored and is probably going to come and see what's going on in a moment, would you mind going in first,"

"why can't you."

"I just had my childhood crush sitting on my lap and moaning in my ear I think I might need a minute or two," he nodded to his crotch where he was, for want of a better term, pitching a tent.

"I was not moaning,"

"don't make me prove you were," he growled playfully getting up from his chair and walking towards her.

"down boy, I'll give you a minute," she giggled spinning on her heel and walking out into the hall.

Isaac exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck smiling, _what on earth have I gotten myself into._

When Scott returned the house was deathly silent.

"hello," he called suddenly Mandy trundled out into the hall "hey manders," he said dropping his backpack and squatting down in front of her "where's Isaac and Lydia," Mandy responded by calmly placing her hand over his mouth.

"Pwesenting his woyal highness princess woofy,"

"doot doo doooot," Lydia called from the sitting room in a parody of a trumpet call. Isaac walked into the hall carrying her on his back while she held Woofy aloft and continued her slightly out of time trumpet march, Isaac bent down on one knee and Lydia leaned over and handed Woofy to Mandy.

"fank you," she muttered before facing Scott woofy clasped in front of her . "twaveller the princess wants to know what he will get in return for allowing you a room in the castle," she said in an official tone.

"hmmm," Scott thought stroking his chin "would the princess like peanut butter and banana on toast?" Mandy's eyes widened at this.

"yes," she said quickly.

"well I don't have anything with me but I can probably reach the shelf," he smiled

"the princess can't do that," she said knowingly walking off into the kitchen

"hey Scott you don't mind if we head off now do you?" Isaac asked a little too casually.

"already?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah we've just got a lot of stuff to do," Isaac said shifting from one foot to the other.

"stuff?"

"yeah stuff,"

"what kind of stuff,"

"just you know various jobs,"

"Jobs?"

"not like- just yeah errands and stuff,"

"I'm not angry at all I'm just interested in what you're doing," Scott said slyly

"each other," Lydia said breezily taking isaac's hand and pulling him out the door "if you've finished interrogating your beta Scott me and Isaac are going to go back to my place and I'm going to literally ride his dick into the sunset," she said matter of factly

"oh," Scott said with a face that read shell- shock "well be, um safe," he said awkwardly.

"we will!" she sang skipping down the driveway towing an excitable looking Isaac behind her.

"my pack are weird," he muttered to himself closing the door behind him.


	6. Boys won't be boys

**JOHN AND MELISSA SEMI SMUT JUST A HEADS UP FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE READING SEXUAL STUFF** **but if you don't ship them then I think you might need to take a good long hard look at your choices **

**P.S READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER,**

**IT BASICALLY EXPLAINS WHY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND HOW THE STUFF I TALK ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER BOTHER ME GREATLY.**

**I AGREE WITH MY OPINIONS TELL ME IF YOU DO!**

* * *

"Mandy,"

"yes,"

"Mrs March told me that you did a bad thing in school today," Melissa said to Mandy who was sitting in the car after her second full week at kindergarten.

"I didn't," she protested.

"she told me that you made a nice boy eat sand,"

"I pushed his head into it, he ate the sand all by himself,"

"so you did do a bad thing,"

"Mrs March is a doodoo brain,"

"AMANDA!"

"well it's true!" she said stroppily "Billy kicked me and pulled my hair, so I pushed his head in the sand box,"

"did Billy get in trouble?"

"no, Mrs March says boys are mean to girls when they like them,"

"WHAT?!" Melissa braked to hard the tyres squeaked.

"Billy is a doodoo brain too, I don't even want him to like me," Melissa pulled over and turned to the five year old who was staring angrily at the floor.

"Mandy, listen to what I'm about to tell you, if a boy kicks you even it's because he likes you, he still kicked you and that's not ok,"

"I know,"

"please remember that even boys that like you should be punished if they hurt you in any way,"

"so you're not cross,"

"if Billy ever touches you again you kick him back as hard as you can, Daddy will want to hear about this,"

"will he arrest Billy?" she asked excitedly

"maybe,"

"cool,"

* * *

"she said what?" John asked incredulously "this woman is shaping young minds and she's telling them this garbage," he spluttered pouring himself a whiskey

"I know, pour me one too would you"

"he wasn't even punished?"

"not really, a slap on the wrist it sounds like,"

"and Mandy was sent to the damn naughty step,"

"she was,"

"this is a load of crap,"

"I know,"

"I'm just glad Mandy was able to shove his head in the box before the teacher got involved,"

"Me too," Melissa walked up to the counter and picked up the round glass. She attempted to sniff subtly.

"hey what's wrong?" John asked putting down is whiskey and taking her face in his hands.

"oh god it's so stupid, I'm just worrying that Billy isn't gonna be the last to hurt Mandy and get away with it,"

"sweetheart, she shoved his head in the sandbox,"

"I know, but it just makes me so mad this 'boys will be boys' crap, if they aren't ever going to be held accountable for hurting girls like mandy then they're never going to learn and as they grow up they're only going to get bigger and stronger and oh-," her voice cracked and John gathered her to his chest.

"hey Mel listen to me, she's gonna grow up too she'll get stronger and bigger as well and if she's forcing their head in the sand age five then I think she's gonna be ok to take care of herself when she's a big girl,"

"ok I'm sorry it's just so scary and I don't want her to get hurt,"

"you don't need to be sorry Mel,"

"ok, ok sorry,"

"there you go again,"

"oh christ," he chuckled and Melissa felt it reverberate through his chest.

Stretching up on her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his and felt his hands slip from her back to her waist. She moved her hand from the back on his neck into his hair and heard him let out a quiet noise of appreciation. She smiled into the deepening kiss and allowed John to press her up against the counter, she hitched herself up so she was sitting there and hooked her legs around his waist.

"isn't Mandy-" he began

"Scott's putting her to bed," she said quickly pulling him back in he slid his hands up and down her thighs almost as if he was savouring the feeling of her, he began kissing down her chin nipping at her neck eliciting a hum of appreciation.

"Oh my god!" Stiles shrieked from the doorway, he slapped a hand over his eyes and attempted to hightail it out of the room, instead he smacked his head into the door frame and his socks slipped on the wooden flooring resulting in an almost graceful launching of himself onto the ground. "this is our shared space," he groaned from the floor.

"it's shared therefore partially ours," the sherriff said raising an eyebrow while helping to pull his son up from the ground.

"food is prepared on that counter," he said indignantly.

"that didn't stop you and Cora," Melissa challenged, Stiles paled.

"well that was different... she was back in town for a month and... things just... okay truce, just a tie on the door in future maybe,"

"Stiles, this might not be a good time but when you were younger, did you ever thing it was okay to hit a girl just because you liked her," Melissa asked.

"I'm a pacifist by nature so no... is this about the Billy thing?"

"yeah how did you-"

"he's been bothering her for a few days I told her to tell him that she was '_a Khaleesi of the Dothraki the next time he raised a hand to her would be the last time he had hands_' but she wasn't feeling it so I got her on the phone with Allison who basically told her to shove his head in the sandbox... yeah... she told me today that she shoved his head in the sandbox and we high fived,"

"why didn't she tell us?"

"she said she wanted to do it herself,"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"well if she'd told you guys she thought that you would do it first and she wanted to show you that she's not scared of Billy the doodoo brain,"

"oh,"

"I still think the khaleesi thing would have been cool, but then again people like Billy do need their head's shoved in the sandbox,"

"oh,"

"anyway I'll just be getting the milk and then I'll be on my way,"

"you're not taking the milk up to your room,"

"I could always hang out here with you guys and drink it," he said a little too innocently "you know we haven't had a real chat in a long time so now might be perfect," he said smiling brightly

"get out of here,"

"with the milk?"

"fine, take the damn milk,"

"love you dad," he quipped

"love you too,"

Stiles practically skipped past them yanking the milk from the fridge and skidding out of the kitchen.

"where were we?" Melissa asked innocently

"Don't play dumb with me," John grinned sliding his hands down from her waist to her ass. "are you sure Scott's gone to bed," he murmured between kisses.

"mmhmm," she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper.

"AAAAARRRGGHH!" Scott screamed from the doorway instantly turning and facing the other way.

"christ," the sherriff muttered

"Sorry sorry, I just came in to get the milk," he explained still facing away

"Stiles already took the milk," Melissa said tiredly

"ok then... well I'll just um... see ya," he fumbled awkwardly walking out of the doorway and to the stairs.

"maybe we should take this upstairs,"

"I like that idea," John chuckled dipping his head to plant small kisses up the side of Melissa's neck, she closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan as he paused to trail his tongue over a sensitive spot on her jaw line.

"I can still hear you!"

* * *

**So one thing I love about writing my own fics is being able to bring up issues that bother me ****e.g. the 'boys will be boys' attitude that's held by too many people. Nothing upset me more when I was younger than being pushed over by a boy in the playground and being told by my parents that 'it's because he fancies you' even if he does that doesn't change the fact that he pushed me over and I got a nasty scrape on my knee which hurt me goddammit. If we allow this to continue we will bring up even more generations of girls and women who equate love with violence and that's not ok. Inane violence should not be accepted in any way shape or form. Boys will not be boys, boys will be held accountable for their actions whatever the motivation.**


	7. There's no such thing as karma

**Good evening friends a lovely reviewer suggested a chapter with Mandy and Derek which was absolutely perfect timing for this chapter. I was itching to write a Mandy and Derek interaction from the beginning. Worry not however much she struggles Cora will meet Mandy.**

* * *

"Hey Stiles,"

"Hey man," Scott was moving round his room throwing clothes into a backpack, the phone clutched between his ear and his shoulder.

"listen I'm kind of in a hurry but you know how mom and dad have gone out of town,"

"yeah,"

"and you know how me and Kira heard the howling in the woods the other night,"

"yeah,"

"we think it's an omega, and we think she might be lost, either way we're gonna go and look for her, so we'll be gone for this evening as it's the full moon, we're gonna see if we can find and maybe bring her back to her home or if that's not an option we'll probably just keep her around for a -

"Scott what do you want?"

"Can you look after Mandy,"

"No can do buddy, Cora's back here for a week,"

"get Cora to help!"

"She hates children,"

"She can suck it up, You can't leave Mandy on her own, and I definitely can't do tonight 'cuz this girl's going out of her mind and I don't want anyone getting killed,"

"Scott listen, I don't know how much you know about me and Cora's relationship but we don't see each other much, so when we do there's usually a fair amount of sex happening,"

"I didn't need to know that,"

"so much of it, we can barely keep our hands off each other,"

"please stop,"

"it's amazing, it's like we're completely overcome by raw sexual desi-"

"STOP!"

"if you don't like it, how do you think a six year old girl will?"

"well there is one other person,"

"great! as long as they aren't on any government lists,"

"I'm not a complete idiot," Scot huffed

"I know you're not, go get 'em tiger,"

"be safe," Scott said sarcastically.

"back atcha!"

The line went dead, Scott looked hopelessly around.

"I must be completely desperate," he muttered punching the number into his phone. He lifted it to his ear.

"Hey Derek, listen I need your help,"

"ok Mandy. This is Derek, you remember him right?" Derek stood in the hallway frowning at the floor.

"yes,"

"Ok I'll be back later," Scott kissed her on the cheek nodded to Derek then hurried out of the door into the darkening night.

"Hello Mister," Mandy said sweetly.

"Hello Amanda," Derek replied

"you can call me Mandy," she said firmly.

"then you can call me Derek,"

"Derek do you like drawing?"

"of course I like drawing,"

An hour later and the two were sitting on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by crayons and pieces of doodled on paper. Mandy was scribbling away at her piece of paper when she looked up at Derek who was stretched out on his stomach carefully colouring in a triskele, he caught her looking at him.

"what?"

"what are you drawing?"

"a triskele,"

"what's that?"

"it's a drawing that everyone in my family can do, it's like our sign,"

"can I draw one?"

"sure you can, copy mine it's quite difficult at first," he passed the drawing to her and she began copying it down onto her picture.

"are you like Scott?" she asked bluntly, Derek faltered not expecting to have been asked something so direct by a six year old.

"wha- what do you?"

"can you make your eyes all glowy?"

"you mean like this?" he asked, his eyes shining bright blue. Mandy gasped in wonder.

"your's are blue!" she said clapping her hands gleefully.

"yeah they are," he chuckled.

"Scott's are red and Isaac's are yellow, those are nice, but yours are prettier," she said matter of factly "can you give me the blue crayon please?" Derek didn't respond for a few seconds, he had been brought up in a family that believed that having blue eyes when transformed were a weakness, a disgrace even, blue eyes meant you killed an innocent, you were a murderer. And here was this little girl telling him that they were prettier?

"excuse me Mister pretty-eyes I need the blue crayon," she said waving her little hand in front of his face.

"pretty?" he asked quietly.

"yea, they're shinier, do you have the blue crayon,"

"uh yea it's right here," he mumbled passing her the blue crayon. She grabbed it then added the final touches to her picture.

"are you hungry?" Derek asked pushing himself up with his hands.

"yes,"

"do you want some cookie dough?"

"mom says it'll make me ill,"

"your mom is right, but if you make it right then it won't,"

"cool!"

Derek walked into the kitchen, he'd spent long enough with Laura to have the recipe for eggless cookie dough permanently engrained in his head.

"what do you think?" he asked Mandy was sitting on the counter where a bowl of fresh cookie dough was. She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out a blob which she promptly stuffed right in her mouth.

"this is so yummy!" she exclaimed sticking both her hands in immediately.

"woah there let me get you a spoon," he walked over to the drawer and retrieved one for her.

"I like you Derek,"

"because I made you cookie dough?"

"yes, also because you're nice when you dress like you're a scary person,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"you look like you want to eat people, when really you wouldn't"

"that's nice,"

"sorry,"

"no really, that was a really nice thing to hear," Derek said smiling

When Scott got home he found Derek and Mandy both snoring on the couch, Tom and Jerry re-runs lighting up their faces.

"wake up Mandy," he said softly. She opened her large brown eyes and looked at him, she didn't say anything, she just reached out her arms to him. He lifted her off the couch and carried her to the stairs.

"did you have fun with Derek?" he asked quietly.

"yea, he's really nice... and makes good cookie dough,"

"he made you cookie dough?"

"yea but he made it specially so it wouldn't make me sick,"

"that's nice, pyjamas on now," he said placing her on her bed she was still half asleep as he pulled the pyjamas onto her tiny limbs.

"can you give him my drawing?" she murmured as Scott pulled the duvet up over her.

"yeah sure,"

"night night Scopp," she whispered, she only reverted to calling him Scopp when she was really tired or sad.

"Night night manders," he said stroking her hair gently.

Walking downstairs he found Derek pulling his leather jacket on groggily, he walked to the kitchen and sorted through the pile of paper on the floor until he found one with "FOR DERIK" printed on the top.

It showed a tiny stick girl in a triangle shaped dress holding hands with a stick man dressed entirely in black except for a grey shirt with a very wonky triskele drawn onto it, to top it all off enormous angry eyebrows scribbled over two bright blue dots for eyes.

"if it's alright with you, I'll head off now," Derek said appearing at the doorway car keys in hand.

"yeah sure, Mandy asked me to give you this though," he handed the piece of paper to him.

Derek stared at the drawing for a few seconds, he seemed like a rabbit in the headlights.

"you okay?" Scott asked

"uh yeah... I just...yeah," he cleared his throat loudly "uhh, she's a really great kid,"

"thanks,"

"I mean it, she's gonna change things,"

"oh... thanks,"

"see you around McCall, and call me if she needs looking after again,"

"I will,"

he began tidying away the various drawings that littered the floor. he picked up one scrap of paper which had a green Triskele drawn expertly in the centre, there was no way that Mandy drew this which could only mean that Mandy had managed to get Derek Hale colouring.

Derek was right, Mandy was going to change things, maybe not in congress or in the world at large but she would change the people she met. People couldn't help but like her, the Sheriff and the nurse's kid, the one who could make Isaac smile in a way no one could since Allison died, the one who told Lydia that she was beautiful every time she saw her because it didn't matter that everyone else knew she was, Mandy could see she didn't believe it herself. The one who did colouring with Derek Hale of all people. The one who looked at a werewolf's glowing eyes and would gasp in wonder no matter how many times she saw them, she saw the beauty in everything and the kindness she put out into the world came back around to meet her.

you might be saying there's no such thing as karma,

_but there's no such thing as werewolves._


End file.
